


Милая Куини

by fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019), greedyrat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини R - NC-17 [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/fandom%20Fantastic%20Beasts%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Винда вовлекает Куини в доверительную беседу.





	Милая Куини

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС всех. Особенно Куини.

Винда лениво следила за тем, как Куини ходит по комнате, то и дело поправляя перед зеркалом идеально уложенные волосы, украшения, переставляя какие-то мелочи на каминной полке и тревожно поглядывая в окно. 

— Может быть, расскажешь, что тебя волнует?

— Ничего, все в порядке. Просто сегодня Геллерту будет нужна моя помощь, и...

— И ты переживаешь — боишься что-то упустить. Не бойся, с тобой такое не случится — это просто невозможно. В кои-то веки у нас почти свободный вечер. Я не против немного поболтать, а ты?

— Да, конечно... 

Куини, явно сделав над собой усилие, села напротив откинувшейся в кресле Винды — и тут же нервно переплела пальцы.

— Хочешь?

— Что это?

— Вишневый ликер. Тебе обязательно надо попробовать.

— Очень крепкий?

— Разумеется.

Куини взяла бокал и осторожно понюхала.

— Возможно, как раз сегодня мне не стоит...

Винда смотрела насмешливо, облизывала пухлые губы.

— Почему? 

— Понимаешь, скоро мне предстоит кое с кем беседовать. И слушать — как обычно. Ничто не должно помешать... А эта штука может сбить настрой.

— Никаких посторонних воздействий, да? Но подумай: может быть, твое восприятие, наоборот, станет парадоксально острее? Ты ведь сама говорила, что лучше немного... отключиться. К слову, просто не представляю, как ты за всю жизнь еще никого не убила! Все эти чужие мыслишки...

Меланхоличный, с легким акцентом голос Винды действовал успокаивающе. Куини едва заметно улыбнулась. Она задумчиво покачивала бокал в руке, переводя взгляд с его содержимого на сочные, вызывающе яркие губы Винды, которые были точь-в-точь того же цвета.

— Как думаешь, насколько часто это желание действительно у меня возникало?

— Пару раз в месяц случалось, полагаю.

— Не угадала.

— Раз в неделю?

Куини молча улыбалась, опустив глаза.

— Три раза в неделю?

Куини покачала головой.

— Неужели чаще?

Куини потупилась. Потеребила жемчужный браслет на запястье.

Винда откинулась на спинку кресла и, склонив голову к плечу, окинула Куини восхищенным взглядом.

— Ух ты.

Куини усмехнулась:

— На самом деле иногда мне хотелось этого каждый день. И не один раз.

Винда подалась вперед, приоткрыв рот. В полутьме ее глаза блестели любопытством.

— Звучит пугающе. Кого тебе чаще хотелось прикончить — магов или маглов?..

Куини посмотрела на нее с упреком.

— Прости... Я знаю, что ты воспринимаешь маглов по-другому, не так, как мы все.

Куини хмыкнула. Помолчав, ответила:

Конечно же, магов. Я могла столкнуться на улице с кем-то из немагов... из маглов, услышать очередную грязь, но ведь больше я этого человека не видела. А с магами я имела дело каждый день. С одними и теми же. Но дело даже не в том, что они думали обо мне.

— Как это?

— Ну, это быстро учишься не замечать. Я привыкла и просто не обращала внимания. А вот когда ты знаешь, кто из всех этих прекрасных людей кого ненавидит, мечтает любым способом досадить, кто кого предает... каждый день — улыбаясь, обнимая, целуя... Иногда это вызывало настоящее отвращение. Мне приходилось чуть ли не убегать:становилось плохо, до головокружения и тошноты. И да, бывали моменты, когда я чувствовала, что готова сделать что-то действительно ужасное. Был один мужчина... 

Винда придвинулась поближе и нетерпеливо спросила:

— И что же он?

— Неважно. Не хочу вспоминать. Просто он был очень мерзкий. С больными фантазиями. А мне иногда приходилось разговаривать с ним. По рабочим делам. У меня было такое ощущение, словно мне в мозг залезли руками, выпачканными в чем-то грязном и жирном. Странно — ведь это я «залезала» в его сознание. После общения с ним мне всегда приходили мысли о Непростительных.

— Это же был Абернети? Да?..

Винда чуть ли не подпрыгивала от восторга.

— Я знала, что с ним что-то не так!

— Нет, что ты. Это не Абернети. Абернети, на самом деле, почти ничем не отличался от остальных в своих фантазиях. К тому же его гораздо больше интересовал Персиваль Грейвз. И в нем было что-то... наивное, что ли. Его всегда было легко перехитрить. Так мне казалось, пока он не перехитрил нас всех. — Куини усмехнулась. — А тот мужчина был начальником покрупнее. Он и не должен был часто пересекаться со мной — ты же помнишь, я работала всего лишь в отделе регистрации палочек. Но он любил заходить к нам. Смотреть. Я знала, что он думает не только обо мне, но и о других женщинах, о мужчинах... И что он с ними _делает_.

— Скажи, а что _тебе_ хотелось с ним сделать?

— Сначала мне просто хотелось, чтобы он исчез из Министерства. Я стала ловить себя на мысли, что готова пойти к Пиквери и потребовать вышвырнуть его. Заодно рассказать, какие мысли в этом типе пробуждает она. Ну, ты понимаешь, как бы это выглядело. Дурочка Куини рехнулась. Решила отомстить тому, кто повел себя с ней слишком фривольно. Конечно, я ничего не сделала. Никто не должен был знать о моей способности. Знала только Тина, моя сестра...

Куини помолчала, провела пальцем по ободку бокала, но так и не отпила из него. Продолжила:

— Со временем мне становилось все хуже. Я просыпалась и не хотела идти туда, снова натыкаться на него, снова все это слышать. Мелкие интрижки коллег стали казаться такими безобидными, детскими... По сравнению с этим чудовищем. Однажды мне приснилось, как я пытаю его. При помощи Круциатуса.

— Неплохо!

— Я никогда раньше никому не желала подобного. А потом я начала представлять, как пытаю его наяву. Я боялась, что однажды не выдержу, направлю на него палочку и...

— О, я знаю это чувство. Но разница в том, что я обычно себя не сдерживаю.

— Я решила, что если попробую представлять другие способы, то смогу удержаться от Непростительного.

— Другие — это?..

— Магловские. Или звериные. Трудно сказать. Я представляла, как он лежит на полу, голый, изуродованный ударами чем-то острым, как какие-то вертлявые, склизкие твари выгрызают из него куски мяса... — Щеки Куини слегка покраснели. — Как его просто разрывают на части. И он кричит. До самого конца он в сознании, и он кричит, и просит меня помочь, а я... Я просто смотрю. 

Винда, затаившая дыхание во время рассказа, медленно выдохнула.

— Продолжай.

— Однажды я наткнулась на него в коридоре, и так живо увидела его с растерзанным горлом, с этой зияющей дырой, из которой хлещет кровь и сочится какая-то мерзость... Как он пытается что-то сказать, и там внутри что-то шевелится, связки сокращаются, он хрипит... Это было так похоже на правду, что я не сразу пришла в себя. А он спокойно прошел мимо в кабинет Грейвза.

Винда отпила из бокала, посмаковала ликер, прикрыв глаза, и мягко произнесла:

— Твой дар — неплохое оружие, знаешь ли. Ничуть не хуже Круциатуса или полчища хищных тварей. Почему ты никак его не использовала?

— А кто тебе сказал, что не использовала? — Куини недобро улыбнулась. — Просто не сразу. За грязные мысли не наказывают. За признания в грязных делах... Узнай кто-нибудь, его ждала бы казнь.

— Но за что? Что такое он сделал? Помимо того, что мечтал схватить мадам Президента за задницу.

— Он был аврором. Участвовал в расследованиях, устраивал облавы на улицах... На самом же деле, прикрываясь должностью, сотрудничал с хозяевами самых разных заведений — от спикизи до борделей. Те предоставляли ему женщин, мужчин, детей... для его нужд. Когда я случайно уловила обрывок мысли, который явно не предназначался посторонним, то уже не могла выкинуть это из головы. Теперь я сама искала встречи с ним. 

Винда осторожно положила изящную бледную руку на плечо Куини.

— Но зачем?..

— Мне нужно было знать больше. Я чуть ли не подкарауливала его — сама понимаешь, за что он принял этот интерес.

— Как же далеко ты зашла?

— До постели не дошло. Да я бы и не смогла. К счастью, необходимые сведения я узнала раньше.

— Ты все же рассказала начальству?

— Нет, они бы мне не поверили. И не было ничего более невыносимого для меня, чем признаться... в том, _кто_ я. Тогда мне многое казалось невозможным. Я сорвала его сделку. Он решил завязывать с этим источником удовлетворения своих потребностей — нашел кое-что получше. Собирался получить «товар» и натравить своих коллег на посредников. Пришлось прогуляться в «Слепую свинью» — был у нас такой подпольный бар — и поговорить кое с кем. 

— Ого, и часто тебе случалось ходить в подобные места?

— Чаще, чем считала Тина... моя сестра. На самом деле иногда мне удавалось помочь ей — благодаря полученным сведениям. Источник я не разглашала.

— И что было дальше?

— Дальше... Я точно не знаю, но вскоре он пропал. Был обнаружен в подворотне неподалеку — с выколотыми глазами и отрезанным языком. Возможно, позже МАКУСА взяло на вооружение этот метод...

Винда хихикнула. Призвала бутылку ликера, наполнила свой бокал.

— Вот это да! А ведь когда я впервые тебя увидела тогда в Париже, ты показалась мне такой... безобидной. Такой потерянной, невинной. Да... Кто бы мог подумать. Но почему ты такая грустная? Ты все сделала правильно. 

Она потянулась к Куини и убрала пряди белокурых волос за ухо.

— Вот так. Хочу видеть твое лицо.

— Винда...

— Что? 

— Я ведь думала, что не такая, как ты. Я просто на какое-то время забыла обо всем этом, о своих фантазиях, о своей радости из-за чьей-то смерти. Но на самом деле я еще...

— Хуже меня? — Винда засмеялась. — О, не будь столь самонадеянна! 

— Прости, я не то...

— Не волнуйся, я не обижаюсь. Но ты так и не попробовала. Если ты не хочешь принять это из моих рук... — Винда кивком указала на бокал, который Куини нервно крутила в ладонях, — то, может быть...

Она осторожно взяла бокал из рук Куини. Немного отпила, но не проглотила, и, потянувшись к лицу Куини, чуть вытянула губы. Куини застыла в нерешительности, но потом закрыла глаза, подалась вперед и, приоткрыв рот, приняла ликер. Облизала липкие губы и неожиданно жадно, порывисто поцеловала Винду. 

Винда опустилась на ковер, встала на колени, приникла к Куини, обняла ее колени и, с обожанием глядя снизу вверх, дрожащими пальцами принялась расстегивать бесконечные крошечные пуговки на лифе темно-зеленого платья. 

— Ты расскажешь мне все свои фантазии... Кого еще ты хотела убить? Или убила? 

— О, много кого...

Куини, прерывисто дыша, просунула руку под платье, а другой держала Винду за шею сзади, прижимая ее лицо к своему, ее губы к своим губам. Винда торопливо расправлялась с ее кружевным бельем: сдернула бретельки с плеч, высвободила белую грудь, провела языком по торчащим бледно-розовым соскам... Не выдержав, рывком сдернула Куини за талию вниз, на пол, обвила руками, прошептала, глядя в глаза:

— Милая Куини... Я хочу знать все.


End file.
